genisysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Smashidachi/Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix
On the second anniversary of Genisys Family i made a little story and some announcments. One of them was a secret one about a project with the name "Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix". On the anniversary i wasn't able yet to tell more about this project but even only one week passed i now have more information about this project. But first of all let's talk about Genisys World and how much it changed since the last year. For people who don't know it, Genisys World obviously is a wikipedia for Project Genisys which provides character information and more. But many people actually don't know that providing information about Project Genisys wasn't the main purpose of Genisys World at first. At first it was created just to provide information for the roleplay characters on our discord server. So yeah there are reasons why i am mentioning this. Because some of you maybe already guessed it, "Project Genisys: Operation Phoenix" is a roleplay project. A big difference to "Digital Danger" will be that it's not a seperate project next to the normal roleplay. It actually is a project which unites both roleplays in a specific way. This also means that "Digital Danger" will be discontiued because it only stressed me out anyways and even kinda damaged my health. The reason for that was because i wanted the project to be ready as fast as possible and that kinda didn't turned out good. It also was problematic to have all users online on the same day and time because of timezones and school or work. "Operation Phoenix" will be better because you are not forced to be online when roleplaying is happening. It unites the free roleplaying from "general-roleplay" and unites it with the scripted events from "Digital Danger". There also is a general story behind it which i will explain now. After Raphael Smash, Romeo Creeptin, Tobx Fox and the other creators noticed that the Genilogical System is no more safe they are trying to make it more secure. Raphael had the plan to upload PhoenixOS into the Firmware so it would have the security software of Phoenix. The only problem was that this software only seems to be compatible with Genisys and not with other universes. After they find that out, they tried to import some places from other universes into Genisys which worked. Even tho people from other universes seem to like Genisys they must still try to save the other universes from the foe that took over control. The creators are strong but they probably can't do it alone which is why they are searching people that can help. Raphael has the plan to ask his friends for help while the other creators try to find other people. Soon a special elite with the name "Phoenix Elite" gets made which is an elite for saving other universes and helping to stop people like "666" from taking over everything. Genisys still is the same in that project except that it now has more places and also some new stuff. For example there now is some kind of smartwatch which works like the "Pip-Boy" from Fallout. How awkward it sounds but this smartwatch is also able to let someone respawn even they are not in Genisys. This maybe sounds like an ultimate weapon against 666 but it doesn't mean that it's possible to defeat him with that since it basically only means that you can respawn and not that you get stronger. The only way to stop 666 and his "minions" is to get more people together that are able to fight against him. So yeah just to make it clear again this project doesn't force you to be online when people are roleplaying. It will be just a normal roleplay like "general-roleplay" already was but with some scripted events and story. The project is planned to start at July of this year and this time it hopefully don't gets delayed. I hope you find this project interesting and you are excited for it. Category:Blog posts